Yazmyne's Venusaur
Biography Bulbasaur was given to Yazmyne as a gift from Professor Oak as she started her journey in Kanto despite being from the Hoenn region. Bulbasaur took a liking to Yazmyne immediately and proved to word effectively as a team. She introduced Bulbasaur to Contests in Back to the Performance, in which Bulbasaur's reaction was similar to Justin's Combusken, loving them immediately. To compete in the Viridian Contest, Yazmyne used Bulbasaur to catch a Capterpie, which evolved into a Butterfree in Fast Evolution. Together with Butterfree, Bulbasaur entered the Viridian Contest, entering the battle rounds. Bulbasaur proved a fantastic Contest Pokemon, defeating all her opponents, and winning the contest, which was also Yazmyne's first. Bulbasuar continued to be the main powerhouse on Yazmyne's team, helping her earn the Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge in Rock Crusher and Calming the Cascading Waves by defeating Brock's Onix and Misty's Starmie. He was also used as Yamyne's main Pokemon for catching her current teamates: Butterfree, Clefairy, and Staryu. Bulbasaur suffered its first loss in An Insightful Battle during Yazmyne's third gym battle in Lavender Town, since the Saffron Gyms were closed. He fell to Miss Cleo's Vulpix in her Psychic-Type Gym. Yazymne still won the battle due to Staryu and Butterfree, but Bulbasaur took the defeat as a sign of weakness. In the following episode, Bulbasaur took out its anger of defeat on his comrades and Yazmyne. He entually ran away, angry and ashamed, but Yazmyne found him, and the two defeated a Nidoqueen Bulbasaur upset. During the battle, Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur, causing him to learn Solarbeam in the process. In Stunning Creativity, Yazmyne had her Pokemon try to make their own contest combination, in which Ivysaur used Razor Leaf and Vine Whip, but Yazmyne chose Staryu as the winner. In Buff, Puff, and Tuff, Yazmyne and Ivysaur faced against a disptuve family of Jigglypuff with its evolutionary relatives. While dealing with them, Ivysaur learned how to jump with its vines as well as break song based attacks with Vine Whip. Using its vines proved very useful against Janine, the Fushcia City Gym Leader, in Poison-Type Pokemon. Ivysaur was Yazmyne's third Pokemon managed to defeat her Grimer with a psuedo-Body Slam after propelling itself in the air with its vines. Ivysaur went onto defeat Janine's Crobat, by stopping its movements after wrapping it with Vine Whip then blasting it with Solarbeam. He, however, lost to her Ariados, whose String Shot and Hyper Beam proved too strong for Ivysaur to handle. In A Biker Gang's World, Ivysaur was paired with Clefairy to battle against some biker thugs after Staryu and Butterfree fainted after long battles. Once Clefairy defeated all the Pokemon on sight with Outrage, via Metronome, the biker thugs left Yazmyne alone as she and her team raced to Hop Hop Town for the next Contest. In Solarbeam Disabled, Yazmyne arrived in Celedon City and challenged Erica to a battle. The battle was 4-on-4, and Ivysaur was Yazmyne's last Pokemon against the Gym Leader's Tangela. Tangela evolved into Tangrowth in battle and defeated Ivysaur with Ancientpower after preventing the Pokemon from using Solarbeam with Tickle. This cost Yazmyne the gym battle. In preparation to re-challenge Erica, Yazmyne trained Ivysaur specifically after the leader stated that Yazmyne did not understand how to fully use Grass-Type Pokemon, though she was impressed by how Ivysaur creatively used its vines. The two trained, and in Reckless Tactics Ivysaur learned Double Edge. Using this attack, Ivysaur was able to defeat Tangrowth despite a tough battle in the next episode. Ivysaur, however, prepared to continue, but Erica called off the battle conceding defeat as the only Pokemon Yazmyne could not defeat was defeated. Thus, Erica granted Yazmyne her fifth badge, the Rainbow Badge. Moves Known